


Fish and Chips

by DeadTimeLoss



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTimeLoss/pseuds/DeadTimeLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stevie wanted to tell Xabi something but he did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and Chips

杰拉德正在与卡拉格进行着用番茄酱划定领地的战斗，他惊恐地看着Jamie企图用全浇法腌臜他清清白白的薯条。然后新来的西班牙男孩闯了进来，他看了一眼盘子里的食物随即了然地笑起来：“嗨……”

 

软软的调子，有阳光夹杂着海风的气息。今天的炸鱼依旧很鲜嫩，面粉裹着的脆皮却有些硌牙。那种软软的东西里生涩的粗粝，让他想起阳光下的沙砾。

 

“嘿……我……”

 

“Xabi。没关系，你可以按你们的叫法来。”

 

我看了你的比赛，还有，我练习了或许至少五十遍你的名字。他想要告诉他，但是他没有。

 

“好的，Xabi。”他说，试图让他们听起来更相近一些。

 

西班牙人只是微笑着看着他。

 

 

~~~~

 

“你轻了二十斤！”

 

被点名的家伙没听见似的，想要从他胳肢窝下溜过去。

 

“你没有好好吃饭！”杰拉德趁机捏住了阿隆索的脖颈。

 

“我有！”阿隆索梗着脖子，试图抖顺自己被揉乱的发型。

 

别以为我不知道你那些偷偷把剩菜盖起来的小把戏。

 

杰拉德松开手，叹了口气：“你以前都喜欢吃什么？”

 

“鱼！”

 

“这里也有鱼啊。”

 

“你是说到处都是的Fish & Chips？”阿隆索吐了吐舌头，“难吃死了。”

 

“那是你没尝过正宗的！”

 

“哦，Rock & Sole plaice，在伦敦，我之前去过那儿。你不知道，我们有好多鱼的做法，在圣塞，你肯定没去过。”

 

“圣塞，在Ondaretta海滩【1】，我之前见过你。”他想要告诉他，但是没有。

 

“不不，不是，是另外一个地方，我可以带你去。”

 

 

~~~~

 

默西塞河的湿气钻过狭长的街道，顺着窗口爬升上来。

 

他们机械地捞着冷掉的薯条，毫无嚼劲的大块淀粉粒沾在齿间，潮乎乎的盐粒毫无预警地化开，堵住了跃上舌尖的话。

 

嗞嗞作响的电视机里播放着喜力赞助的欧冠广告。

 

他想起了胸前的嘉士伯，墙角散落的酒瓶，夜晚看得见星空的露天小店，清晨雾霭迷蒙的双眼。

 

他们黏糊糊的膝盖轻轻靠在一起，阿隆索蹭了蹭他，他抬起眼。

 

他记起他月光打亮的眉骨上方有一道伤口，过去他拂开他散落在额前的碎发，将自诩有着治愈魔力的吻印在伤痕上。他想不起来是从什么时候开始的，眼前的人把刘海儿都梳了上去，没有触碰，更毋论亲吻的日子里，他的额头也爬上了同他相似的皱纹，那道疤痕却奇迹般地消失了。

 

“老板娘问我，‘和你一起的那个小伙子呢？’”他也想要问他，但是他没有。

 

潮湿的月光滞留在他的额角。

 

“几点的航班？”

 

 

~~~~

 

他们通了电话，不仅仅是几条祝福的短信，一个足够长到能谈一谈炸鱼薯条的电话。

 

“为什么是德国，向瓜迪奥拉学习？嗯？”

 

“嫉妒嘛？我可以替你牵个线。”

 

嫉妒谁？他没有问。“我只是觉得有可能，有可能，将来在利物浦，我……”他年轻时期许的梦想大多实现，然而有些魔力似乎在一点点消失。

 

“我倒是并不确定。有时候我觉得做个教练挺好，但下一秒我可能希望再也不要与足球联系在一起。”

 

“有时我想我可能会写一本书。”他盯着手指上的盐粒突然说。

 

“你已经有很多本书了。”

 

“不是自传！”也或许是。“是一些别的。一些真正有故事的。我是说……一本真正的书，不是因为我是谁或者……”

 

“想过要叫什么名字？千万别又是‘我的故事’什么的。”

 

“炸鱼薯条？”

 

“我从不知道你有当美食作家的理想。”

 

那不是一本美食烹饪书，至少不仅仅是，它是……他想要告诉他，但是没有。

 

“哦，是的。”他听到听筒另一端的轻笑，“你不知道。”

 

 

~~~~

 

“你吃太多薯条了。”阿隆索抢过了杰拉德面前的外卖盒，包装袋下露出了REVISTA LÍBERO杂志的一角，他看到自己占了整整一个版面的脸。

 

“唔。”杰拉德迅速从阿隆索面前的盘子里偷了一根薯条塞进嘴里。

 

“嘿！好像你看得懂似的！”阿隆索探过身去企图合上杰拉德手边的杂志。

 

“别以为我一点儿也不懂西班牙语！我在初中修过西班牙语，我知道你们那些横幅上都写了些什么。”

 

杰拉德又偷了一根薯条，翘着小手指戳着印着阿隆索采访的那一页：

 

“跟足球运动员一起吃饭的好处是你可以吃掉他的薯条！”

 

阿隆索抓了一把薯条，狠狠戳进了蕃茄酱里。

 

杰拉德不知道阿隆索鼓鼓的腮帮里还有什么一同被含含混混嚼下去的话。他只知道他紧抿着双唇强忍着笑意时嘴角的凹陷与年轻时如出一辙。

 

他想告诉他你的嘴角沾着番茄酱，但是他没有。

 

他探出舌尖将它们卷进了口中，在唇上尝到了不止是番茄的味道。

 

 

完 。


End file.
